


Chapter 3

by erins_culinary_service



Series: Bound To You [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erins_culinary_service/pseuds/erins_culinary_service
Summary: The reader is ready to get back into the field, but things go wrong on the Winchesters quest to close the gates of hell? Can the reader keep her secret and protect the boys?





	Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a longer one, and I think is actually the longest fic I've written so far and things are happening! This fic uses lines from the episode taxi driver. As always let me know what you think.

Your wounds were pretty much healed. After you got back from your short road trip to get your things, you were on lockdown. Sam and Dean wanted you to rest until you were fully healed. It was sweet how much they cared after knowing you for such a short time. You learned quickly that they showed it in their own ways. Dean when he'd offer to drive you into town to pick up anything you needed, since you were still healing, and Sam when he would pull something down that was to high for you to reach. You wanted to repay them, so you did the only thing you could that wouldn't cause suspicion. You made food. Everyone else would think it was a chore, even back home nobody wanted to be the one to cook. You were always pretty good at it, so one night you made the boys dinner. 

*** 

The boys came in from their hunt. Sam called Y/N to get her order for dinner while Dean drove. They were tired and hungry, but she told them to come straight home. They figured Y/N had something delivered. They walked into the bunker, usually they could see Y/N at the balcony researching away, but she wasn't there. Worried the searched the bunker calling out her name. They got a text to meet her at the table. When they got there, their mouths hung open at the food Y/N was placing on the table. 

“You made all this?” Dean sat down and started eating while Sam was still in shock. 

“I know it's not much, but you guys have letting me stay here so I just wanted to say thank you. “ Y/N smiled at them. Dean spoke through a mouth full of food 

“You know if you wanna thank us with some pie-" 

“Dean!” Sam shoved his brother not wanting to take advantage of Y/N. 

“Way ahead of you Winchester. “ She left to the kitchen to get the pie she made. Dean stared at her as she left while Sam started eating. Y/N came back at placed the pie on the table before sitting down to join the boys for dinner. 

“Is that a devil's trap made from pie crust?” Sam laughed as Dean tried to get a better look at the pie. 

“I may have added my own little flair to it.” Y/N smiled. 

“Sweetheart your one of a kind, don't ever leave us” the table fell silent as Y/N and Sam stared at Dean who realized he said those words out loud and not in his head. Everyone ate, but Y/N broke the silence. 

“I'll stay if you guys want me too" 

“Yes" the boys spoke at the same time. Sam smirked, he knew his brother was dying keeping his excitement inside. Dean sat there trying to look as impartial as possible. Y/N still wouldn't be able to hunt after that night and wanting to thank them for letting her stay, accidentally started the tradition of having family dinner. 

*** 

They were more than grateful. It was rare they had home cooked meals, especially with everything they had to do, before that night. Since you were invited to stay, you started unpacking your things and decorating your room. The boys didn't want you hunting yet so you were stuck on research, while the boys went on hunts. You were researching with Sam when you noticed he was sick. He tried to hide it, but you knew. 

*** 

Y/N noticed Sam coughing. At first she thought he was getting sick, until she saw the blood. Her protective instincts kicked in, but she had to be subtle about it. Y/N ruffled Sam’s hair. 

“Hiya, Sammy!” 

“Please call me Sam" Y/N knew calling him Sammy would make him oblivious to the light emitting from your hand. Sam’s cough stopped but Y/N knew it was only a temporary fix until she could find out what was wrong. Once Y/N was back to full strength, the boys decided to tell her about the trials. She bedded to know what was going in if she was going to help then. Y/N understood why the Winchesters needed to be protected. If they were going to close the gates of hell, then it was worth losing her life if it came down to it. They told her about Kevin and Dean’s time in purgatory. These boys have been through hell and back, literally, they needed someone to watch over them for a change. That's exactly what Y/N vowed to do and nothing was going to break it. 

*** 

Sam was off retrieving Bobby’s soul from Hell and Dean was checking in on Kevin. Dean gave you the coordinates to the boat they would be on. You stayed behind so that you could keep tabs on them without someone getting suspicious. To an outsider you looked like you were meditating on the library table, but they would be wrong. You were watching Sam and Dean simultaneously. You could feel the danger surrounding Sam as he found the door leading from purgatory to hell. Dean was fighting with a panicked Kevin, but seemed fine. It was a little harder to find the boys than it should've been thanks to the warding Castiel gave them, but you would be able to find them anywhere. Especially if they were in danger. You were supposed to meet Dean soon, but wanted to make sure Sam was okay first. That was until you felt Dean was in danger. Naomi appeared and you were not going to let her hurt Dean. The downside, since they didn't know what you were you had to teleport outside the door and knock. 

“Dean, are you there? We're going to need to get Sam soon!” you felt the threat vanish before the door to the boat opened. 

“You sure have good timing princess. We need to go,” you could feel his panic and worry, “Sammy’s in purgatory.” 

*** 

Dean and Y/N walked into the ally they were supposed to meet the rogue reaper. Y/N just hoped they didn't recognize her. Dean pounded on the taxi cabs window, but there's no answer. 

“Ajay? Hey.” 

Dean opened the door, but Y/N knew he was already dead. Dean was panicking and pulled out his phone. Y/N needed to help Sam, but she couldn't do that without either brother finding out he secret. Dean called a friend and asked him to meet them. He was going to ask Benny to get Sam for him. 

When Benny arrived Y/N figured out Dean’s plan quickly and how much pain it caused him. Things were getting out of hand. Dean went to the trunk and pulled out a machete. 

“No, Dean, wait! There's another way I can help.” 

“You can't get into purgatory if your human it had to be Benny.” Y/N needed to do something quick. She grabbed his arm as he got ready to behead Benny. 

“What are you doing?” Y/N could’ve easily stopped him, but didn't want to hurt Dean. 

“Just listen to me!” Her hesitation and indecisiveness was he downfall as Dean copped off Benny's head. 

“No, no, no, no, no!” Y/N grabbed her hair. Things were falling apart fast. 

“Come on, we need to get to Maine.” Dean saw tears in Y/N's eyes. “What's wrong?” 

“Please don't hate me.” Dean was confused. 

“Why would I hate you?” Y/N wiped her tears. 

“You go to Maine, I'll meet you there. I'm going to sure Sam makes it back alive.” 

“What are you-" 

“Dean, go!” 

“Y/N-" 

“I SAID GO!” Dreams eyes widened as he saw the shadow of wings on the wall behind Y/N. She couldn't miss the hurt look that crossed his face and felt the betrayal inside him. Y/N didn't have time to dwell on it as she turned around to the graffiti filled wall and made a door to purgatory. Y/N went through it in a white light as Dean watched her leave. Angry, he got inside baby and drove off, rushing to get the portal out of purgatory. Y/N thought she was fixing things telling boys her secret and was willing to deal with the consequences. Her emotions got the best of her more than once in that moment as she missed the obvious threat in her haste. A demon disguised as a homeless man spying on them and reporting everything back to Crowley. 

*** 

You made it into purgatory. It wasn't hard to find Sam with all the danger he was in. You teleported right to him startlingly Sam and Benny, stopping them in their tracks. They were already at the portal. Sam already had Bobby in his arm and was getting ready to help Benny get out. 

“Weren’t you just-" 

“Yeah I was, but we need to get them out of here.” You started walking on alert for anything. 

“Y/N how did you get in here, did you find Ajay?” 

“Ajay's dead that's why he didn't come for you" 

“But you can't be here without help from a reaper or you’re a monst-" Sam stopped “Y/N, how did you get in here!” You liked at him with sad eyes. 

“I'll explain it all later, but the short version I'm part reaper.” 

“Well that’s a new one.” 

“We can talk about this later, but right now something's coming so you need to get out of here now!” 

A group of vampires approached them, setting their sights on Benny. 

“Go on. It's me they want. Go on. You just make sure you tell Dean I said goodbye. I was never any good up there anyway. 

“Benny, wait!” 

Sam tossed him a weapon he found, heading to the portal. He looked back and saw you were looking at him still with Benny. 

“Benny, Y/N?” Sam said as he was sucked into the portal. The last thing he saw was the group of vampires knocking Benny to the ground and you keeping one away with eyes trained on Sam. 

Seeing that he was gone, you used your full strength and tossed the vampire across the field. You heard Benny telling you to go. 

“Take care of Dean, he needs all the help he can get" You knew Dean would want him back, but Benny didn't want to go and you couldn't force him to leave. You left him behind feeling guilty that your stupid need to keep your secret got him in this mess in the first place. 

*** 

Sam and Dean watched as Bobby’s soul turn into a cloud of red and black smoke as Naomi and Crowley argued. Only the boys notice a blue and white cloud wrestling with the red and black one. Crowley disappeared as Naomi raised her hand seemingly making the red and black could turn back. 

“I told you, you could trust me.” 

She disappeared, leaving Sam confused. 

“What the hell was that about?” 

“I'll trek you later. Let's get this trial done.” 

Little did the boys know that Naomi had nothing to do with Bobby’s soul getting into heaven. Y/N did all the work and Naomi took the credit to deceive even and gain their trust. By the time Y/N finished her job the boys were already close to the bunker. She teleported outside the door as they pulled up. She checked the chains that bound them to see how bad the situation was. Sam’s was smaller but not as much as Deans. His was about the size of her finger. The good news they still trusted Y/N, even it was only a little. Their faces said otherwise. Sam’s looked hurt, but he was grateful that you tried to protect him. The second trial took a toll on him. Y/N could see that as clearly as she could see the night sky. Dean looked pissed, but deep down he was just heartbroken. The girl he wad falling for, the girl he was going to ask out on a date tonight, lied to his face. She wasn't human but they didn't know what she was. Sam said she was a reaper, but Dean told him her saw her angel wings. Just his luck. Y/N spoke as they approached her. 

“We need to talk, about everything.”


End file.
